


Displacement - prelude

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Series: Displacement [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, pokemon: and the world will turn to ash - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: Sometime, somewhere, in a place very much like this one but also not like this one, the life goes on.A short introduction of ATWWTTA AU in a moment of peace before I inevitably get my hands on it and mess it up (in the next fic).(Mystic!Twins + Instinct Two!Carl + Rocket!Candela AU)Featuring:Spark is still SparkKisses in the rainCandela is TryingNoire, more like No!ire!EeveesArticuno x donuts OTPAlso featuring:Sneaky OC introduction
Relationships: Candela (Pokemon Go)/Amelie (And The World Will Turn To Ash), Spark (Pokemon Go)/Carl (And The World Will Turn To Ash)
Series: Displacement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ashiversary 2020





	Displacement - prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> A Little fic for 2020 Ashiversary, a celebration to show Surfacage our appreciation of her Pokemon Go AU https://www.surfacage.net/ash . This year's theme is "Year of AUs"
> 
> This is a prelude to a bigger fic, which turned out to be Complicated ™ and I decided it's better to give a teaser now and carefully finish the proper fic in the next couple of days/weeks. So consider this part I of the present.  
> (Part II may kill me for Reasons, but I hope you'll find it worth it <3)

**Yellow**

There were too few Dave. Or were there too many? Spark wasn't sure at this point, he only knew for some reason there was a wrong number of Dave, so he and Carl were chasing three Natu around the lawn. Natu didn't want to be caught. Which, fair, being chased by the bonded of the incarnation of lightning wasn't probably on top of their favorite activities, but Spark told Carl he'd help, so he was trying.

Until one of the Natu got the brilliant idea of tripping Carl, who stumbled into Spark, who tried to catch him but got tripped by a second Natu and both men fell bodily on the grass.

"...I am glad no Instinct trainer is here to see this." Carl said in a most exasperated tone, but didn't make any move to get off of Spark's chest; quite the opposite, he just let himself lay flat, his face in Spark's collarbone.

"Especially that as Instinct Two you're supposed to be below me." Spark said, and laughed when Carl bit his collarbone in reply.

"That's a pretty bold statement from someone who wouldn't be able to lead his team without me."

"Oh, come ooon, I would be able to lead this team without you." Spark messed Carl's hair gently, which resulted in a low grumble. "I just wouldn't be able to _live_ without you."

"You'd run this team to the ground."

"No, I would just be crying all the time." Spark decided to demonstrate.

"...Spark." 

"Yes?"

"Did you just cause a downpour to illustrate how much you'd be crying?" Carl pulled himself up to face Spark. Spark laughed, carefully taking out a strand of Carl's hair, which was now streaming down his face with the rain, out of Carl's eyes.

"Yes. And maybe also because you look amazing with your silk shirt clinging to you like this." Spark was completely serious, it was incredible how gorgeous Carl was. All those years, he still couldn't believe his luck.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Oh, I'm pretty happy where I am." Spark grinned, but only for a second because Carl's lips were already on his, Carl's bangs now pouring water over Spark's own hair, ears, nose.

"Are you?" Carl gasped between the kisses. Spark laughed and, as the lightning rose up in him, he rolled over to get over Carl.

"Yes, I like it here." Spark started kissing Carl again, his lips, his face, his neck…

"I guess it would be hard… ah… to disagree." Carl panted.

"Oh _, I sure hope so,_ " the buttons on Carl's wet shirt came undone so easily.

"But…" Carl grabbed Spark's face in his hands, making Spark bare his teeth in protest. "It's a bit too cold to stay soaked through outside."

Spark growled and put his forehead on the exposed part of Carl's chest.  
"Noooooo….. I miscalculated."

"I am afraid so. The Daves have run away anyway, so it's best if we go back inside and take the wet clothes off."

"Ah."

"We have to do it if we want to properly warm up."  
Spark raised his head again and looked at Carl's face. Carl's expression was very official, firm and proper, apart from the deep blush on his cheeks and undeniable lust in his eyes.

"Is that your advice as Instinct Two?"

"No, that is my advice as your fiance. My advice as Instinct Two would be not to flood the city two days before the Community Day.”

Spark laughed and let the rain ease up, then he bodily picked Carl up.

"You know you don't have to show off like that?"

"Of course I have to: you like it." Yes, it was great to see Carl blush like that.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"You like that too."

"...Spark, you're insufferable."

"You like that…" Carl put his hand over Spark's mouth and Spark licked it, then bit it. Carl made a sound between a gasp and a snicker.

"What am I going to do with you…" Carl laughed into Spark's neck. 

Spark grinned.

"I have some ideas we can go over and start testing in the shower."

**Black  
  
**

"What about this one?" Candela pointed at a golden necklace with a subtle pattern of onyx stones. Amelie looked at it critically.

"No, I think it would interfere with the neckline. You know, this would have been much easier if you'd just worn the dress."

Candela grinned - it would have been, and she was not one to avoid overdressing in public, but the jewelry shop had a new clerk and seeing him sweat at a Rocket executive taking interest in the merchandise was really fun. Almost as fun as his face when the store manager came up to greet Candela jovially, as she was a regular customer here.

"I can just buy both this one and the star sapphire one and see which one looks best." Candela put her hands on her hips and looked around the store. "Hey darling, tell me. If you could get something, anything from here, no matter the cost, what would it be?"

Amelie seemed to ponder for a moment, then she went back to the second display they'd checked.

"See those earrings?"  
"Those which have swirls which look like Vulpix' tails?"

Amelie made a shrug and somehow managed to make it look defiant.  
"I know what I like."

"No, you're right, they're really nice, especially those tiny rubies. And oh, look, I saw something in the piercing section that is a perfect fit." Candela grabbed Amelie's arm and led her to another display. "See those nipple rings?"

Amelie managed to lose a bit of her professional composure.

"Oooh those are nice. And that swirl has a nice shape, one could attach…" Amelie's voice faltered.

"Yes?" Candela made her voice sound as sweet and suggestive as possible.

"Other ornaments."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Amelie sighed.

"Boss, you need to take your mind out of the gutter and make it up fast, or we won't have much time to prepare for the party."

Candela had to stop herself from sighing. The girl has been through a lot, so it took a lot of Canela's willpower not to come on strong from the very beginning of their relationship, but she really hoped at this point her flirting would be starting to get at least a tiny bit effective.

With a swift move of her hand Candela called the sheepish clerk over.

"I want this, this, this, and this. And please, we're in a hurry."

*

Amelie had her party outfit already waiting at Candela's penthouse, so they could both go straight there to dress up and do their make up, and then go together to the party. Amelie was changing in a different room - Candela was trying very, very hard to give her some space, as the girl was still recovering from mistreatment by the hands of Mystic Two during her undercover mission. It was really hard, because Candela increasingly wanted there to be very little space between them. No space at all. If you wanted to get technical, actually a negative amount of space.

Maybe someday.

Amelie came out of the guest bedroom all dressed up and _of course_ she looked stunning, and like she didn't have three different weapons stored on her.

"Boss, are you ready?"

"Just one more thing. Did you know it's been exactly two years since you've been assigned as my assistant?"

Amelie's expression was blank.

"Possibly…?"

Candela turned around and took two of the four boxes with the jewelry store logo, the two that had small bows tied around them. She bought those bows in advance, the ribbon had small vulpixes on it. 

"I thought you deserve a token of gratitude."

Amelie looked at the boxes Candela handed over to her, her face a picture of utter confusion and surprise. She slowly slid off the ribbons and opened them, looking at the jewelry as if she didn't see Candela buying it. 

"It's… my job, boss."

"Yes, and you've been the best assistant I've had. I hope you're willing to stay."

Amelie looked from Candela to the nipple rings. Oh.. right.

"This present is no strings attached. You don't have to wear those. Even though they would look great with your skin tone. Unless you _want_ my help with trying them on…" Uh. So much with not coming on too strong. 'Subtle' and 'taking it slow' were some abstract ideas rather than a course of action Candela was capable of taking.

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea." Amelie said slowly, as if trying to figure out some complex equation. "That's not a very professional thing to propose, boss."

"Well, you know me, never passing a chance to flirt." Candela waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I have the same brand and they wear great so if you do decide to wear them let me…" Candela scolded herself again. "I mean, I hope they fit well."

"Well, they would ruin how the front of this dress looks if I wore them now, so it's probably not a good idea to check."

"Right." This was going _great_. Rocket One, master of negotiations and tactics failing at becoming either a friend or a lover or both with her own assistant. Even Noire would laugh at her, and Noire was a bigger failure at getting close to anyone that wasn't Blanche than anyone Candela had ever met.

Amelie walked over to the coffee table and carefully put the boxes with the jewelry on it. Candela resisted really really hard the urge to comment on the way Amelie's dress strained on her hips as she bent to do it. Candela wanted the "with benefits" but she also really wanted not to spoil the "friends" part she has been working on for so many months. Yes, she had slept with and then chased off many assistants, but that was because she had _standards_ , and Amelie… Amelie met all of them. Mystic Two was stupid not to appreciate what they had, even if they knew that Amelie was sent by Executive Sabrina to keep an eye on them. Then again Mystic Two was bad at appreciating anything.  
Yes, Candela was still plotting how to beat the absolute shit out of Noire without being interrupted by the wonderful bonded of Articuno. So far she had reached "beat up quite well" level before she got stabbed by an icicle, but that wasn't satisfying enough. If Noire had strength to get up and leave the area themselves it was far from what Candela had in mind for them.

"Boss, you have the murder face on again." Amelie's voice took Candela out of reverie. "And the car's here, we need to go."

They went to the private elevator and Candela noticed Amelie was touching up her eye make-up. Weird, it was perfect just five minutes ago. Candela looked at Amelie's exposed neck and regretted she used a non-transferable lip stain that night. Not that she would do that now, and destroy the months of building the trust, but she really wanted to mark Amelie as hers.

Maybe one day.

Probably not, but one had to hope.

"Oh no," Amelie turned to Candela with an odd expression. "I seem to have left my apartment keys in your penthouse. Guess I will have to come over after the party."

"It's fine, I'm not in the mood for taking a stranger home with me tonight."

"In that case" Amelie took a deep breath, as if she was bracing herself for what she was about to say, and the corners of her lips curved in a shade of a smile "If, and only if we don't have some paperwork to do because of, I don't know, a fight during the party..., I could _maybe_ take you up on the offer of helping me try on the piercings."

Candela stared at Amelie for a moment, slightly unsure if she really did hear what she just heard. The elevator reached the ground floor with a quiet DING.

"Well then," Candela bit her lips and smiled. "I guess I will have to do my best to behave tonight."

**Blue  
  
**

Team Mystic was preparing for some kind of pokemon event and this meant a lot of meetings, which in turn meant catering for the meetings. Blanche, Mystic One, was needed for most of the meetings, which meant a lot of the meetings had an assortment of donuts.

Right now Mystic Two, Mystic One's cursed twin, was running late and everyone else was chilling in the meeting room waiting for them.

This was why right now Articuno was possessing Blanche's body, leaning on the table and taking a bite of each of the colorful donuts stacked by the platefuls on the table, while idly eavesdropping on the nearby human conversations.

"Mx. Pat" an unknown human was asking the Little Eevee Mystic Trainer. "Why is Leader Blanche… taking a bite out of each pastry?" Articuno had been told the unknown humans were 'guests, we are having many guests for the Community Day, which is why we don't go running around the headquarters in your bonded's completely naked body, pretty, pretty please?'

"Ah. That is because our leader's bonded legendary is possessing them now, and it's making sure the donuts are not poisoned." Pat caught an Eevee which had climbed on the table and was trying to get to the donut plates. Pat usually had Eevees with them, but this particular Eevee wasn't with them, but with the human Little Eevee Mystic was talking to. The event humans were planning had something to do with Eevees, and this was why there were so many of those around. Eevees, that was. There were always many humans around in Mystic. Articuno didn't really care about the event, but they liked that Pat let them sleep in an Eevee pile, and even encouraged their own Flareon to snuggle with Articuno. It was really nice, so warm and soft.

"Oh. And… Why is that one donut on the plate at the empty seat untouched?

"That's because it's the place of Mystic Two."

"Ah, so they were the one who ordered those?"

"Ah… yes. Right. Probably." Articuno noticed Pat throwing them a brief look and grinned. It knew from observing their bonded at the time that the one who ordered the donuts was Wednesday, who asked Blanche what flavors they liked, and Little Eevee Mystic probably knew that too. Little Eevee Mystic had actually had the guts to ask Articuno the reason why they checked everyone's donuts and the reason they didn't check those for Noire, and understood when Articuno gave one answer to both: in case there was poison in them.

Little Eevee Mystic took care of Eevees which was why they smelled like Eevees, and they took care of Articuno's bonded, and they took care so that their bonded's hated twin didn't break Articuno's belongings too much. Mystic Two liked breaking things and it liked breaking people even more. Articuno didn't like it breaking people which belonged to them.

Articuno once tried to kill the Mystic Two and their bonded became so upset about it they actually managed to force Articuno out of their body and almost ruined the bond.  
Articuno didn't want to break the bond so they stopped trying to kill Mystic Two. But if Mystic Two perished due to their negligence... Well, that was another story.

Finally, Mystic Two stormed into the conference room, their Eevee in tow.

"I was held up," it said and looked Articuno in the face. "Oh. Can we have Blanche back?" There it was, that insolence of an abomination, as if it didn't know the only thing keeping it alive was being kin to Articuno's own bonded. Articuno bared Blanche's teeth.

"No." They took a donut and started to eat it whole.

"Articuno..." Little Eevee Mystic said from the other side of the table, their tone careful and polite. "We really need our leader right now. Can we have Mystic One? Please?"

Articuno heard Mystic Two scoff at their side and yes, it was very satisfying making it angry. They would have probably listened to Pat's request even if it didn't annoy Mystic Two, but well, that was a great added bonus with no additional effort.

Still, Articuno wasn't a legendary to just listen to humans like that.

"Only if muffins." They pouted.

"Yes, I will give you some muffins later."

Articuno took a last long look at Mystic Two's expression of deep indignance and anger, tilted their head at it, and eased the link into their bonded's consciousness, letting Little Mystic control their own body again.

It was time for a good nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SpiritedandLoyal for beta <3
> 
> Wow, it's kind of weird trying to write an AU after a long break, since you're trying to both catch the character voices again and add the slight AU nuance to them. I've been refreshing my memory, going through all of Ash's archives and various lore/FAQ I have saved and I'm still somewhere midway, but I hope it was enough for this fic to turn out well.
> 
> I have allowed myself to introduce my OC, Pat the resident Professional Eevee Maniac. I hope nobody minds - it feels kind of.. odd adding them to the "official" event fic*, but among the biggest reasons I needed Pat are: 1. I have played around with Mystic Two Noire in relation to Pat too much in the past to be able to write this AU without them 2. I needed a particular type of character for the fic proper and Pat fits the part 3. We don't know enough about Elite 4 to be able to use them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and will come back later for the main dish <3
> 
> (*Pat is having their own little series sneakily written)


End file.
